This invention relates generally to medical/cosmetological devices and methods, and more particularly to devices and methods for performing dermabrasion procedures.
The human skin consists of three layers. The Epidermis or outer layer provides protection from the environment. The Dermis or middle layer primarily acts to provide structure and support. The third layer, which is the Subcutaneous Fat layer provides insulation and acts as a shock absorber.
The Epidermis is divided into three sublayers, the outermost of which is the Stratum Cornium. The Stratum Cornium consists of several layers of dead squamous cells and varies in thickness depending on location on the body. In certain disease states like eczema and psoriasis the stratum cornium may become abnormally thick and can cause irritation to the peripheral nerves and other skin components. The Stratum cornium tends to thicken as a result of age, sun exposure or other environmental exposure thereby resulting in the formation of wrinkles and creases. The formation of wrinkles or creases due to thickening of the Stratum Cornium can be attenuated somewhat by techniques known as exfoliation, dermabrasion or dermaplaning. In each of these techniques, all or a portion of the Stratum Cornium is removed.
Mild exfoliation can be accomplished by simply scrubbing the skin with a brush, terry cloth or particulate abrasive such as pumice. More aggressive exfoliation is typically performed by topical application of a chemical exfoliating agent (i.e., a xe2x80x9cchemical peelxe2x80x9d). Exfoliation typically removes only a portion of the Stratum Cornium and is useful in lessening fine lines and small wrinkles. Some chemical exfoliation procedures, such as those using alpha-hydroxy acids in relatively low concentrations, can be carried out at home or by a cosmetologist. More extensive xe2x80x9cchemical peelxe2x80x9d procedures are typically performed by physicians.
Dermaplaning is a technique wherein a device known as a dermatome is used to cut away a surface layer of skin. Dermatomes use sharp, precisely positioned cutting blades to remove predetermined thicknesses of skin. Because the amount of skin to be removed varies, the professional skill and judgment of a physician skilled in dermaplaning is typically required.
Dermabrasion is a technique wherein controlled surgical scraping is used to remove substantially all of the Stratum Cornium in one or more specific regions of the body. Dermabrasion is effective in removing some age related wrinkles or creases and can be used to soften the sharp edges of surface irregularities, giving the skin a smoother appearance. In addition to use in removing age related wrinkles and creases dermabrasion is often performed by physicians to improve the appearance of skin that has been scarred by trauma or prior surgery. The dermabrasion devices of the prior art have typically been designed such that an abrasive pad or disc is rotated about an axis that is generally perpendicular to the skin surface and the disc or pad is placed in contact with the skin while moving to abrade the surface of the skin. Because it is undesirable to remove too much skin during the dermabrasion process, skilled operator technique has been required to avoid excessive abrasion of the patient""s skin. The application of slightly excessive force on the dermabraider during the procedure can result in over-abrasion of the skin (e.g., removal of the entire epidermis). For this reason, most dermabrasion devices have been relatively sophisticated and costly devices which are marketed primarily to physicians. Also, for this reason and possibly others, most dermabrasion procedures have heretofore been performed by physicians, despite the fact that if the amount of skin removed during the dermabrasion procedure is appropriately limited the procedure is extremely safe and could otherwise be performed on one""s self at home or by a cosmetologist.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for the design and development of a simple, relatively inexpensive dermabrasion device that a) can be used with minimal training by consumers and cosmetologists as well as more highly trained medical personnel and b) is equipped to minimize the likelihood of over abrading or injuring the skin.
The present invention provides simple, relatively inexpensive dermabrasion devices that can be used with minimal training by untrained consumers and cosmetologists or, in some cases, by physicians and other trained professionals. The dermabrasion devices of the present invention generally comprise a) a housing sized and configured to be grasped by a human hand; b) a motor disposed within the housing; c) a body-contacting cylinder rotatably mountable on said housing such that one side of the cylinder may be placed in contact with the body (e.g, skin surface, nail surface, tongue, etc.); and, a drive system connecting the motor to the body-contacting cylinder such that the motor will cause the cylinder to rotate while the cylinder is in contact with the patient""s body (e.g, the skin, nails or tongue). The body contacting cylinder may be removable and interchangeable, and a variety of different cylinders may be provided, each such cylinder having a different surface covering suitable for a different purpose. For example, body-contacting cylinders may be covered with: abrasives such as diamond fragments or sandpaper for dermabrasion, corrugated rubber for small bumps or massaging, terry cloth for cleaning or buffing, an adhesive for removing dead cells or other particulate matter and/or a brush for brushing, buffing or the like. The motor may be powered by batteries, rechargeable batteries or by an electrical power cord connected to a power outlet.
Further in accordance with the invention, the body-contacting cylinder may, in at least some embodiments, be mounted in a recessed cavity or slot formed in the device housing such that only one side of the rotating cylinder is exposed for contact with the patient""s skin or other body part. Also, in at least some embodiments, the body-contacting cylinder rotate about an axis that is parallel (or nearly parallel) to the skin or other body surface with which the rotating body-contacting cylinder is placed in contact. This partial shielding of the rotating cylinder and/or the fact that the cylinder rotates about an axis that is parallel to the patient""s skin or body surface is/are in contrast to prior devices that employ a brush or disc that rotates about an axis that is generally perpendicular to the skin or body surface against which the brush or disc is compressed. These aspects of the invention, whether employed separately or concurrently, facilitate the use of smooth, controlled contact between the flat surface of the rotating body-contacting cylinder and the patient""s skin or other body surface. This smooth, controlled contact deters or prevents the user from holding the device at an angle that would cause the ends or corners of the rotating body-contacting member to dig in or press into the patient""s skin or body surface. Also, in this regard, the device of the present invention has minimal if any potential to cause damage to the skin or other body surface due to the user holding the device at an incorrect angle or otherwise applying uneven contact between the rotating body-contacting cylinder and the patient""s skin or other body surface.
Further in accordance with the invention, there are provided devices of the foregoing character that include a suction housing that is connectable to a source of negative pressure and is configured and positioned relative to the body-contacting cylinder such that liberated particles, fragments, debris, liquid or other matter may be suctioned away during use of the device.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the device may be equipped or designed such that, when the abrasive force being applied to the body by the body-contacting cylinder exceeds a predetermined maximum, the body contacting cylinder will stop rotating, thereby avoiding over-abrasion or injury to the skin, nails, tongue or other body part. One way to achieve this is to design the drive train such that the body-contacting cylinder will stop rotating whenever the drag on the cartridge exceeds a predetermined amount, thereby preventing over-abrasion or injury.